Painfull Pleasure
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Someone is torturing McGee, why and how?


Painful Pleasure  
Rating: F18  
Pairing: McAbby  
Summary: McGee is tied up, and he has no clue what is happening.  
Warnings: Sex  
Challenges: Why Are You Torturing McGee

Why are you torturing McGee?

Abby laughed at the involuntary muscle jerks of McGee's right leg. This was going to be awesome.

The next morning McGee woke up in a world that was really foggy. He had a gigantic headache and his mouth was bone dry. All of his limbs felt so heavy, that he couldn't move them.

He should have know that he would never be able to drink more than Abby She would always be able to drink him under the table. The only thing he remembered was a lot of fun, kissing Abby and paying their bill. He careful opened one eyelid but closed it again as soon as the light came in. It was just too much for his fragile state.

He decided to go for a different approach. He tried to lift his left arm but it didn't move. This freaked Tim out a little, he wasn't paralyzed was he.

Fully awake now Tim tried to move other parts of his body and after a few minutes of trying he realized that he wasn't paralyzed at all. He was tied to the bed.

His mind quickly started to check on other things.

Was he in any pain? No.

Was it still painful to open his eyes? Yes.

Was Abby with him? No.

Was he naked? Yes.

He was about to come up with another question when his phone rang. Tim reached as far as his restraints would allow and was able to answer it.

"McGee"

"Hello Timmy" A distorted voice answered. "You like my little surprise?"

"No" he answered while he focused on recognizing the voice. "Who are you and why are you doing this to me?"

"Can't a girl have a little fun?"

McGee chuckled. "With me, not about me"

"Still making smart comments I see. Well, I am leaving you alone for now. In a few seconds someone will come in, and give you something to drink."

McGee tried to ask the mysterious caller a question but before he even said the first word the line went dead.

When he heard someone coming in through the front door he panicked, who was it and did they have bad intentions towards him? And for peat's sake, he was naked!

He was relieved to see a girl enter the room, she was somewhere in her mid twenties, wearing a red cocktail dress and held a bottle in her hands. She carefully helped him drink a few sips of the water without exchanging a word.

Then she grabbed his phone and threw it in the living room, thus throwing away his only chance of getting out of this. After that she freed McGee from his bondage and put a collar around his neck and clipped on a leash.

She led him to the bathroom; she stood outside the door while he went to the toilet. He felt awkward but his full bladder told him to forget about her and just get it over with.

He turned his back to her to wash his hands and his head as quickly as he could. When he looked back to the woman he saw that she was slowly stripping the dress from her body. As she dropped the dress to the ground she watched McGee's reaction with a smile.

Her removal of the dress revealed black lace underwear and incredibly high heels. She tugged on his leash and motioned for him to get back on the bed. Once he lay down she attached the bonds again and once more he was restrained.

"All fixed up? Little Timmy." The voice said. He looked around but she was nowhere to be seen.

"You can look, but you won't find me. I have some speakers installed in your bedroom. I also have a camera. How do you like Clarice? She is sexy isn't she?"

He looked again at the woman who stood at the end of his bed. She was beautiful; Long black hair, sparkling blue eyes, she was a little chubby but not enough for him to be put off. McGee blushed as he realized he was looking intensely at her.

"Yes, she is." He replied to the voice. "Can you tell me what all this is about?" He asked, a little anger rising in his voice.

"You will find out soon enough my boy." The voice answered with a little laugh. "Do with Clarice as you please, she is yours for the next hour."

Tim's eyes flew wide open. She was a prostitute. There was a prostitute in his room. Tony would find out about this; he might as well move back to Norfolk and be done with it. He looked at the girl, trying to decide what he should ask.

"Hello Clarice, I'm Tim." He started awkwardly. He had no clue what to say. "Maybe you can free me from my restraints?" He asked while throwing a winning smile to her.

"No can do" She answered happily. "I can do something else" She grinned. "Just lay back and enjoy."

Tim was a little afraid about what would come. But he gasped when he felt light kisses on his feet. Once he started to breathe normally again she carefully kissed her way up to his mouth. When she was almost at his cock he let out a little of the breath he was holding. His mind screamed that this was wrong but his body had other plans entirely. She avoided his sensitive areas and made it to his mouth.

She kissed him so softly it was like a butterfly had touched his lips. Her lips continued her journey; she nibbled on his earlobe, and kissed her way down to his nipples. He wasn't a big fan of the nipple activity and as soon as she noticed that he didn't enjoy it that much she went further down.

Her finger played with his happy trail while her mouth nibbled on the sensitive skin around his groin.

And finally, finally she kissed the top of his cock, which was already at full attention; he moaned and enjoyed the feelings. At this moment he didn't care anymore, he didn't care about the freaky voice, he didn't care that he was tied up, he even didn't care that this was a strange woman. All he cared about was his own pleasure.

The woman licked and sucked skillfully on his cock and after some time he felt his body tense, his orgasm coming. When he felt that he was so close to coming and every time her tongue swirled around his tip could be the last, the voice was back.

"Thank you Clarice that will be all."

Clarice abandoned his cock and walked back, putting her dress back on. She left without a word, leaving McGee with a painfully hard, throbbing cock.

"You are a naughty boy" The voice said, adding a fake witch cackle.

"You can't have all of your pleasure, not all at once. First I am going to show you something that will hurt you. But whatever you do Timothy, you can't have an orgasm until I say so."

The voice disappeared again and a few seconds later a DVD started on his TV, he had to stretch his neck, but he could see what was on.

The television went from static to a bedroom he was very familiar with. Red walls with splashes of white, Lot's of bat's and Halloween stuff. And in the middle was a coffin. This was Abby's bedroom.

After a few seconds Abby walked in to the room and sat down at her coffin, the lid closed.

"Hello Timmy" came her voice over the speakers.

"You like my little surprise for you?"

McGee wondered why he hadn't thought before that this was Abby's work. But why would she send a hooker? And why this entire charade? McGee refused to think that she was torturing him, this was probably just a part of her kinky side he hadn't seen until now.

"No I don't abs, please end this!" He cried out in pain as he felt electricity spark trough his legs. After he studied his feet he came to the conclusion that Abby had wired the chains somehow. She pressed a remote control button and another spark of electricity hit his nerves, making his legs spasm.

"I see that little Timmy is still at full attention!" She said with played innocence. "That must hurt! I will give you some relief. "

She put the remote control away and started stripping for him, by the time she was playing with herself and some of her special toys he thought he was going to faint. Every drop of blood had to be in his cock at that moment.

"Abby Please!" He cried out, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stay sane.

All of a sudden the door to his bedroom opened again and there stood Abby, she was wearing a tiny black skirt and a white blouse, revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Tim looked from the TV where Abby was still playing with herself to the Abby in his room. Probably prerecorded he thought.

That moment Abby ripped her clothes from her body and sat down on the bed. Kissing McGee while letting her finger tremble all over his body. Tim wanted to touch her, to love her and most of all fuck her till she had no brains left, but as long as he was tied up, none of that was going to happen.

Her mouth left his and she placed her opening at the tip of his cock. Her hand grabbed him and guided him in to her. He thought that he was going to come right then and there, but Abby slapped his face.

"You can not have an orgasm until I say so." she said, looking dead serious.

She moved up and down and did little tricks with her pelvic floor muscles until he saw sparks. He was going to cum very soon if she was going to continue at the pace she was setting. He tried to think of things that didn't turn him on.

Ducky having sex.

Dead people

Dead people with there guts splashed all over the room.

His Father

He tried, but it wasn't working.

"Abby please", he begged her. "You're killing me."

But Abby herself was close to orgasm as she continued to ride him. All of a sudden she stopped and cried out, collapsing on top of him while riding out her orgasm. She had a very satisfied smile on her face while McGee wasn't sure if he would survive any longer.

She climbed off Tim and sat besides him, her head near his cock, which was dripping with his own precum and her fluids.

"You can cum now" she said and that moment she squeezed his balls. He came so hard and fast, his DNA was everywhere on the bed. He panted and relaxed while Abby cleaned his cock with her mouth.

When she was done she curled up besides him, using his chest as a pillow. "You see McGee, torture isn't all bad!"


End file.
